Breaking Point (An AT Alternate Universe Fanfic)
by RandomFanFicReader772
Summary: Finn is 18, and trying to help 16 year old Marcy with her troubles with her abusive boyfriend, Ash. Not for the faint of heart. Rate M because this story will have abusive moments and strong language
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! i hope you enjoyed my previous stories. This is something completely different, the "story i had to get off my chest" I plan to make this one relatively short, less than 10 chapters. **

**Author's Note: This story takes the point of view of both Finn and Marceline. It will alternate between chapters.**

**Another Note: This story is not for the faint of heart. **

**Dont forget to review.**

* * *

I was dashing through the local farmer's market, not bothering to look behind me. I had no time to lose, nor could I hesitate. If I slipped or even stop for a second, they would catch me, and I couldn't let that happen. I shoved people out of the way, knocking them into all sorts of fruit kiosks. "Get out of my way!" I yelled. I knocked over carts of fruit and crates in an attempt to slow down my pursuers. It worked only for a little while. I ran and ran and ran, not seeing an end to this chase until finally, up ahead, across the street, there was an alley, where it was divided into two sections by a gate. I darted for the alley, hopping over the hoods of the parked cars with great agility. Thank god I made it through the street okay, for I must have nearly been hit at least three times by oncoming traffic. The gate was fast approaching. I had to time this perfectly, otherwise, I'm a dead man. I approached the right side of the gate that cut off the alley, and with my right foot, I hopped, placing my left foot onto the fence. I then hopped off the gate with my left, launching me higher. Afterwards, in a step-by-step formation, I placed my right foot on the wall of the building perpendicular to the gate, hopping off with it once more. This gave me enough height to grab the top of the fence and push myself over and above the top, launching me even further. I landed on the other side, rolling on impact to lessen the strain it would do to my body. I turned around, still running backwards a little bit, and taunted the fat retards pursuing me. "Yeah that's right, mother fuckers! Fuck all you bitches!" I turned around to continue running, and suddenly, a beat up car drove up in front of me, effectively blocking the exit to the alley. A bunch of burly people walked out of the car, slamming their doors shut, and approached me, crackling their knuckles all at once.

* * *

Whoa whoa wait. In order for you to understand this story, I need to start from the very beginning. My bad. Allow me to start off with my name. My name is Finn Mertens. I am eighteen years old. I have two siblings: my older brother, Jake; who is 25 right now, and is a coach at my high school, and Bonnibelle, my younger sister who is 16. Many people had nicknames for them. Jake was known as "the Bulldog" because of his old behavior to hit on ladies with a sleezy attitude, at least until he ran into his fiancée, Kim Sung Yoon, but we called her by her favorite nickname, Lady Rainicorn, or Lady for short. Anyway, Jake was also big and menacing, like a bulldog. Bonnibelle, or Bonnie for short, was nicknamed Bubblegum, because of her tendency to like pink things, so much so, that she dyed her hair pink.

Anyway, we were born in a small farming community in Texas until my father, Joshua Mertens, died when I was no older than six, leaving my mother, Margaret Mertens, to take care of us three children. She had no one to rely on because she was a housewife, no job whatsoever, so we left for Brooklyn, New York, where we lived with Grandma Susan. Over there, in our small house on Ooo Street, we lived next door to the Abadeer Family.

The Abadeer's were poor white folk, just like us; well that was at least until Mr. Abadeer became the CEO of the best arcade in all of Brooklyn, the Nightosphere. The Nightosphere was such a huge success that it spawned branches throughout the United States. Anyway, I am getting way to ahead of myself. Before Mr. Abadeer hit the jackpot, they were poor ass white people just like us. When Bonnie was around seven years old, she introduced me to our neighbor, Marceline, who was the same age as Bonnie. I remember not thinking much of her at first, because well… she was a girl. And when you were young, that was a big deal. I remember picking on the two of them while they were playing together. I would play practical jokes on the two of them, and my sister fucking hated every single prank. Marceline, though, didn't seem to mind it as much. In fact, I think she liked it when I played.

Anyway, those two remained really close friends, and I, not really having much friends of my own, got sucked into their friendship. Marcy was always there, even during the tough times. When Grandma Susan passed away, Ma had to work more than two jobs to pay for our living expenses. She never really had time for us. Hell, she was gone for sixteen hours of the day, every day. She would come home, spend about two hours with Bonnie and I, and then would go to bed. This exact time had been difficult for Marceline as well, because her father, Hunson Abadeer, had just become CEO of the Nightosphere, making it so he had to travel the country. She was mostly watched over by her cousin, Marshall; and by god, what a piss poor job that dumbass did of watching that little girl. But throughout our hardships, Marceline, Bonnie, and I were always together. In fact, Bonnie and Marceline were so incredibly close, they had even started a band together, called the Scream Queens.

Now let's fast forward to about two years before today, when the girls where both fourteen and I was sixteen. It was my sophomore year and I was working at the Tree House, a little coffee shop located in the Candy Kingdom Mall. On top of working to pay some of the bills and alleviating some of the monetary stress from Ma, and giving my little sister some allowance money, I also worked to save up for a car. By then, I had grown distant from Marceline, not really keeping track of what she and Bonnie were up to.

From what I could remember, Marceline was always a rowdy one. She would always suggest these crazy ideas, and one time, when they were fourteen, she and Bonnie came home completely shitfaced at two in the morning. Oh yeah, I remember that night. Man what a fucking disaster. She sat down on the couch next to Bonnie and as they were talking about cute boys at their show, they suddenly puked on each other. That shit was so god damn nasty and shit, and they got it all over themselves. I had to carry those two up the stairs and place them in the bath tub, individually. Holy shit, that took a lot of energy. I had to undress them myself, touching their puke stained clothing. As I was carrying Marcy up the stairs, that's when she told me that she thought I was cute and would do unspeakable things to me. She was drunk off her ass, so I didn't think anything of it. I had to scrub them down myself and I had to keep constant watch on them, making sure that if they do pass out, that they not drown in the tub. Afterwards I dragged them both onto my bed and tucked them in. Yeah they were cute when they slept like babies, but holy shit I was pissed. I had to clean up all that gunk that they left on the couch. And what was fucking worse, I had to sleep on that same couch.

The next morning, they had no idea what the fuck happened. They woke up, thinking 'Why are we in Finn's room?' I told them what happened last night and how pissed I was. They had absolutely no recollection of what happened last night. When I finally got a chance to talk to Marcy alone, I told her what she said to me. She began to blush heavily, and unfortunately, from that point, that was when we kinda drifted. I didn't really see much of her for the next two years.

Which brings us to today, well… at least about a couple of months before today. Now remember, the girls are both sixteen, and I am now eighteen. By now, Marcy had been going out with her first boyfriend Ash…

Ugh… Ash… now if there were a King for assholes, this guy would be it. I had always wondered why Marcy would fucking go out with this guy. Sure it was her first, but I thought that she would have more sense than that. I eventually did begin to understand why but we'll get to that later. Back to Ash. I'm not going to sugarcoat it, this guy was a fucking dick. There wasn't a night when I wouldn't see Marcy walking home without at least one bruise on her face. It made me so angry, but in a sick way, I should begrudgingly thank him. It was because of him that me and Marcy became close friends again. Every time I came home from work, I would usually see her crying her eyes out on her front porch. This, of course, happened about three months into their relationship. She was covering her head with a black hoodie. I walked up to her. "Marcy, you okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine." She said while wiping tears from her face.

I sat down beside her and placed my forefinger on her face, gently facing her towards me, and towards the light. She fought it at first, but I reassured her it was all going to be alright. This was the first time I had seen these bruises. "Good god, Marceline. I should kick his ass for what he did."

"It's none of your business Finn. And it's not his fault." She wiped another tear from her face, gently so that she wouldn't put pressure on any of the bruises.

"Tell me what happened." I placed my hand on her thigh. "I will try not to judge unless absolutely necessary, I promise."

"Well… when I went over to his place, he had been drinking again. He made advances on me, like he usually does. I tried to push him away, but he kept pushing forward, and that's when he hit me. It hurt so bad… I just didn't want him to be so angry, so I let him have me…"

"Wait, What!?" My sudden increase in volume startled her a little bit. I lowered my voice again. "Are you telling me that he raped you?"

"What! No! It's nothing like that…"

"Are you sure? You didn't want it so he pressed on you and eventually hit you, making you submit… It sounds like rape to me." I was fucking furious with Ash. The fucking nerve this guy had. I swear I could have fucking punched a hole in a tree or something. I would have normally told her to call the cops, but you know… what use were they? Nothing is more effective than the first responders, right? And in this case, the first responder would have been Marceline. By calling the cops, Ash may beat her into lying to them, or even worse… Ash may potentially kill Marceline before they arrive at the scene. It's a situation with almost no solution that won't end in someone getting hurt. I would have suggested Marceline to get a weapon, but it wouldn't be of any help. By this time, Ash would have beaten her into thinking that she needs him. "What happened next?"

"Well.. after… you know… he got hungry. So I cooked something for him. I told him what I wanted to do for my future, and he laughed, saying that it was a stupid idea and wont amount to shit. It led to another argument, and he… well… First I gotta say that sometimes I bring my bass guitar to his place to practice. I want to be in a successful band with Bonnie." She looked up and fantasized about the thought. "When we argued, he got so angry that he took my bass and smashed it, saying over and over that I won't amount to anything. And we have another gig in two weeks, and now…" she sighed. "I have no bass guitar to play."

I balled my fists in anger. How could such a man exist!? A man so evil… god it made my fucking blood boil. "Marcy, don't go back there… please. Don't go back."

"I have to Finn. I love him." She looked back at me, locking eyes with me. Man, I never knew how beautiful her eyes were before that night. I could tell she was lost in my gaze as well. "… You should go."

I nodded, walking away kicking the grass as I left. That night, I couldn't get her out of my head. It was a dangerous place for me to be, because if I made a wrong move, Ash would kill me. But I had to do something… for her. For Marceline. And it should be ready by the time her birthday arrives, which is in less than a week. Over the next couple of days, I spent a lot of time and money, bringing things like wood, spray paint, power tool, saws, drills, and such, and over the next, Bonnie and Jake wouldn't see much of me. I spent most of my time in my room and I swear, all my siblings could hear are the sounds of the drills and saws going off. The next day, I came home with some supplies from the local music shop. "Watcha got there, Finn?" asked Bonnie.

"It's a surprise." I replied. "I cant tell you."

She pouted at my last statement as I left back upstairs into my room. When I was finally done with the foundation of my project, it looked amazing. Of course after the spray painting was done, my room smelled like chemicals and shit, but it was totally worth it. I left my room and called Bonnie up the stairs. "Bonnie! Come up here!"

She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. "What's up bro?"

"Did Marcy tell you about Ash?"

"About how Ass broke her bass? Yeah she told me."

"And did you know Marcy's birthday is next week?" I asked her.

She gave a look of surprise. "Oh shit, I am surprised you remembered that Finn. I didn't even remember." She giggled. "Wait… You like Marceline!" she teased.

"No… I… ugh… Shut up! Do you want to see my gift or not?"

"Hell yes!"

I opened the door for her and before she noticed the gift, she noticed the terrible odor. "Ugh god, Finn. What the hell?"

"Just keep looking!" I told her.

She scoured the room and when she saw what was lying down on my work desk, her jaw dropped all the way to the floor. She slowly turned around. "Finn, she would love it!" She was nearly about to touch when I motioned her not to.

"The paint is still drying," I said.

"Man bro, I'm jealous now. Why don't you make me one?"

"Well… it's not your birthday yet." She punched me. "Ow."

"Finn likes Marceline!" she teased.

"Shut up Bonnie!" I blushed. "Anyway, since her birthday is next week, you can't tell her, okay?"

"Well okay. I won't. But finish it soon. You haven't even installed the pickups yet." She walked out of the room gaily. I looked back at the gift I had almost finished preparing for Marceline, proud of my achievement.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Dont forget to review. I will have the next installment within one or two days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx Finn xX: I sort of imagine this Finn as sweet hearted with a little bit of the south in him. So that is pretty much my interpretation. lol**

**TheUkn0wnRealm: Im glad you like Transcendence.**

**Eddie95: It wont be too depressing, but some parts of this story can get a little harsh.**

**As for the rest of the reviews, im glad you liked it so far. If i didnt answer part of your question, it was because it might possibly spoil the story.**

**Disclaimer: This story, in the long run, is not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

**Marceline**

I was really excited for my 17th birthday. Just one more year and I would be considered an adult and become able to do things that I have been doing for about a year now, like smoke and shit. I originally didn't really want to have a birthday party, but Bonnie kept on suggesting it. I told her that I don't have any friends besides her and Finn, but she still insisted. I guess she knows something that I don't, but I have faith in her. Once again, Ash isn't going to show up for something important, but it's okay. I love him and he loves me. I'm also sure that he isn't cheating on me or anything. I didn't have any money, even though my dad makes so much. For a birthday gift from him, all I got was about $50 bucks. Its sweet that he remembered my birthday, but I gladly would have given up the money to have him show up for it.

As for the party, Finn paid for everything, which was rather sweet of him. The moment my two best and only friends arrived, the party began. "Hey, what's up gurl!" said the boisterous Bonnie. "Ya ready to party?"

"Fuck yeah!" I replied.

Finn was marching up the steps behind Bonnie. "Happy birthday, Marcy."

"Awww… Finn you shouldn't have."

"No I insist," he responded. "Listen… I want to say sorry for the other day. I stepped out of line. What's your business is your business and I have to respect that."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, dude. You were only doing what you thought was best. So we're good."

"Okay! So…" he clasped his hands together. "Let's get to drinking and barbecuing." He proceeded to bust out the hamburger patties, buns and beer. He opened the box of Pabst Beer, my favorite. "Here you go, birthday girl. Your favorite."

"Thank you good sir!" I replied in a British accent as I grabbed the beer.

"Well… I better get to barbecuing! Have fun ladies." Finn left the room, headed for the backyard.

I walked up to Bonnie, who was unpacking the ice cream cake and stuffing it into the freezer. "So… what did you get me?" I asked her anxiously.

"Well… I was gonna give it to you later, but I can't help it. Why not give it to you now?" she chuckled. She reached over into her purse, grabbing a relatively small box. "Here you go. I hope you like it."

I unwrapped it and jumped as I squealed. "OMG you got me the Misfits Discography!?" I hugged it like it was a teddy bear.

"Yeah. I know how much you love the Misfits." I hugged her so incredibly hard. She was my best friend, and I loved her so much.

"Oh Bonnie! I don't think I will ever get a better gift than yours."

She gave a loud chuckle. "Well… We'll see about that."

"What?" I looked at her face, trying to hide something suspiciously. "Wait… did Finn get me something?"

She looked away from me immediately. "I ain't sayin nothin." She began to walk away from me.

I chased after her. "C'mon Bonnie! Spill the beans." I begged her.

"Well…" her voice suddenly went soft. "I promised Finn that I won't tell you what it is… so I won't, but one thing is for sure. You will love it… probably more than my gift." She winked at me and left to set up some paper plates on the counter.

_ Something that I am going to love._ I thought. _What could it be?_

* * *

"Alright everybody! Dig in!"

There were an ass load of burgers on the table. "Yeah! Diabetes here I come!" I screamed. I grabbed a burger and took a ginormous bite out of that sucker. "Dude, Finn, that is the best fucking burger I have ever eaten! You rock dude!"

"Marcy, you're drunk!" Finn laughed at me as he took a sip from his beer. And of course, I was really drunk, which slightly altered my taste buds. In reality, the burgers were still really good, so it tasted even better when I was drunk.

"Sss… shut up Fiiiinnnnn! I'm purrrrfectly good."

"Man she is still an uber lightweight." Bonnie remarked. "What beer was that Marcy? Your third or some shit?" The more Bonnie drinks, the more she cusses. Let's just leave it at that.

"Nnnnoooooo…" my slur trailed off. "Itssss my thhhhhird… wait…" They all laughed at my stupid drunk ass. "You know whaat? You guys are fuckin awwwwesome!"

"Oh here we go again," Bonnie took another sip of her beer. "She is at the stage of drunkenness where she is grateful for everything."

"I HAVE THE BEST FRIENDS IN THE WORLD!" I screamed with a mouthful of burger.

"Okay Marcy, calm down. The night has only just begun." Finn sat back and slouched on her couch. "Beer pong, anyone?"

"Nah…" replied Bonnie. "Marceline is already hella drunk. We don't want her trashing the place and puking." Finn shuttered at the thought of him cleaning after her puke-filled mess again. "I think we should move to cards. Apples2Apples?"

"Nah too slow… How about…" Finn whispered into her sister's ear, and her eyes went enormous. She nodded her head towards him and then looked right at me.

"I'll be right back!" Finn said excitedly as he walked out the door.

"Where is he going?" That was the first question I didn't slur when I was drunk out of my mind.

"You'll see."

"Psst… Bonnie! Finn's into me!" I laughed silently and maniacally.

"I know he is..." Bonnie wanted to get more out of me, and she knew this was the perfect time to do it because I was drunk. "How do you feel about that?"

"He's sweet and all… I would totes jump his bones if I wasn't with Ash." She gave me a sinister smile. "What?"

"… You like him!" she teased.

"No! He is just hot! That's all."

"Whatever Marcy! I can read you like a fucking book!" She poked me in the shoulder.

"Shut up Bonnie!" I blushed heavily, but she couldn't tell. My face was damn red from the alcohol. She kept giving me that annoying smile. "Stop smiling at me! Stop it!"

I threw an empty beer can at her. "Ahhh! What the hell Marceline!?" She through some more beer bottles at me, and pretty soon, it turned into a food fight between the two of us. The place was so trashed that when Finn came back in, it the place looked completely different. Within his hands was an enormous gift.

I got up quickly and stumbled up to him, with Bonnie slowly trailing behind me. He reached forward with the gift. "Happy birthday, Marcy." I quickly snatched the gift from his hands, wondering what was inside. I opened the gift and could not believe my eyes. It was a bass guitar, but not just any bass guitar. It had been shaped into an axe. I nearly cried when I saw it; it was so beautiful.

"Finn… How…?"

"Well, you had been going through a rough time, so I thought I'd cheer you up a bit."

"This must have cost you a fortune!"

"I aint gonna tell you," he said. "But it did take a fuck-load of time though. Sawing wood, painting, and a whole lot of YouTube videos."

"You… made this?" My jaw dropped.

"Well… yeah."

I hugged him immediately. Not only did I get a custom axe bass from Finn, but he also saved my performing career. "Thank you Finn! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.

He pulled away. "Well… are you gonna give it a go?"

"Fuck yeah!" I plugged the axe bass into my amp and let it rip! Oh god, the sound was orgasmic, making me moan. "Oh… that's heavenly! Bonnie! Lets jam! Right now!"

She quickly got to her feet and grabbed her bright pink Stratocaster and hooked it up to her distortion amp. She left most of her equipment at my house because that's where the entire band would jam anyway. With that, the both of us were strumming to our hearts content, with Finn sitting on the couch, listening to our songs.

* * *

Not long after our jam session, Bonnie had passed out on the couch, leaving just Finn and I. I had this crazy idea to draw on Bonnie's face, and Finn wouldn't take part in it, leaving me to have my fun. I drew a penis on her cheek and followed it with an arrow towards her mouth. I also drew an L on her forehead. Finn just sat there silently, peeling the paper off of his beer bottle. That was a classic sign that something was bothering him. "Anything you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"I know I told you that it was none of my business, Marcy, but I can't stop fucking thinking about it. If you don't mind me asking, why would you stay with someone like Ash? You deserve much better." It all came rushing out at once.

"Well… I don't think so." I felt really compelled to defend Ash. "I don't think I would ever find a person better than Ash. He is almost always there for me. I'm nothing without him." At the time, I had no idea why I felt like defending Ash, but I still did anyway. Finn, being one of the smartest people I know, could see right through me with his half blue-half green eyes.

"I see…" was the last thing he said before I heard my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket.

"It's Ash…" I said with surprise. "He's right outside." I looked up at Finn, who was looking away as if he were angry and jealous. "I should go." I said. I gave him a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He would not even look at me. "Thanks for the party, Finn. I really appreciate it." I walked out the door and saw Ash right outside his car.

"Hey babe. Ready to rock?" he smiled menacingly.

"Sure, babe." We both entered the car and as he drove off, I looked back at my house.

* * *

**Dont forget to leave a review. I'll answer the questions if they dont spoil the plot. I'll see you guys in 1-2 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ATV145: cant rush creativity. it just ends up looking sloppy.**

**Disclaimer: Not for the faint of heart.**

* * *

**Marceline**

I had no idea where me and Ash were going. To be honest, I just kinda roll with what he does nowadays. There was silence before I broke the ice. "So what was so important that you had to miss my fucking birthday for?" I was straight up furious with his dumb ass.

He chuckled. "Oh shit it's your birthday? My bad."

"My bad? My bad!? You completely forgot my birthday and all you have to say is my bad?" he kept silent. "Where are we going," I asked.

"We're gonna go gamble and swindle some fuckers out of their money."

"Why do I need to go?"

"Because, babe. I need you to distract them with your sexy bod." I was appalled by what he needed me for.

"Take me home, Ash."

"What!?"

"Did I fucking stutter? Take me the fuck home!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as we hit a stoplight. I was about to unlock the door when he locked all the doors. The lock and unlock controls had been removed from all car doors besides the driver's seat. "Let me out of the car now."

"No…"

I stared back at him and then made an attempt to go for the door controls. He struggled against me and I slapped him as hard as I could. He retreated his face back, covering it with his hand as he winced in pain. I could hear him growling in anger. "Oh my god, Ash, I'm so-" He caught me off guard with a hook to the cheek, causing me to shrink back in fear and pain.

"Don't you ever hit me like that again! EVER!" He took out a bottle of whiskey and drank it at the stoplight. "Fine," he yelled. "We won't go." He turned the car around and for a moment, I was happy. I thought that he was taking me home and was going to apologize for hitting me, like he does every time. But my hope was shattered. He wasn't taking me home. He took me back to his place. "You better make yourself comfortable. You ain't goin home tonight."

I dare not say anything to make him angry. Frankly I was scared shitless. I didn't want him to hit me again, nor did I want him to leave me. I was so heavily dependent on him in my emotional state. We walked into his trashy house and he sat down on the recliner in his living room, with whiskey in one hand and a remote in the other, watching TV. The silent treatment he was giving me was driving me nuts. I just wanted him to love me. Why won't he just give me that? "Are you hungry?" I asked.

"Fuck yeah. Go cook me something." He didn't even bother to take his eyes off the television. I got off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, wincing in pain, shedding silent tears so that Ash wouldn't hear it. For him, it was a sign of weakness. I rounded up whatever I could find in the fridge and thought a lot about our relationship. I thought if it was the right thing to be in for me, which was strange because I never thought about my relationship with Ash like that until I started talking with Finn again.

I began to cook the pasta, spacing out as I did. Was Finn right? Was Ash really that big of an asshole? Maybe I did deserve something better, but I couldn't do it. It would have hurt too much. I was too emotionally invested in Ash, and if I were to break up with him, where would I go? Even worse, what would Ash do? I finished cooking the pasta and placed it on the plate, setting it down next to Ash. "It looks like shit." He took a bite out of it. "Tastes like shit too."

My heart sank. Why was I bound to a guy like this? I thought long and hard about our relationship, and even thought that I was doing this for the safety of all my friends at one point. Ash downed the rest of his bottle and stood up. I wanted attention and affection so badly, I would have done anything for it. Anything. I stood up, walking towards him. "Ash, honey…" I said seductively. "Wanna go have sex?"

"Ooh yeah baby. You know what to do." I grabbed him by his shirt and we went off to the bedroom. I didn't want to do it, but if it would make him happy and at least make him show some sort of affection towards me, it was worth doing right? I hopped onto him, sliding his penis inside of me. God I felt so sick to my stomach. I gyrated my hips slowly and looked into his eyes. I could tell he wasn't that into me anymore, but I needed him. Within minutes, it was over. Ash quickly knocked out, and I was disgusted with myself, having been reduced to a wench. I hated my life, but felt as if there was nothing I could have done about it. When I was sure he was completely asleep, I left the house crying. I hated my life so much and I wanted it to end. Great way to end my birthday, right?

* * *

**Dont forget to leave a review or ask a question. I will try to answer them in the next installment, if the question does not attempt to spoil the plot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**eddie95: I know. Sorry if i put any small chapters, but hey. Short and sweet. but in that case, its short and not so sweet.**

**MrNin10do: i lold at "boingloins" lol especially that its said in the show.**

**Disclaimer: lalalalala...**

* * *

**Finn**

* * *

Throughout the whole day yesterday, I couldn't get Marcy out of my head. After she kissed me on the cheek, I began to think about her more seriously… you know… more intimately. She was the really cute girl that lived next door. The most defining feature were, of course, her weirdly natural red eyes. She was all-in-all beautiful, but what makes me so mad is that that beautiful lady is being mistreated by Ash. The signs were visible… well not always.

The next day, after her birthday, I saw Marcy sitting on the front steps of our school during after school hours. She had a long-sleeved hoodie on, where the hoodie was exponentially larger than her face. I approached her and sat down next to her. "Why so sad?" I asked.

She refused to answer, nor did she look at me. I leaned forward to get a better look at her face. She had a ton of concealer on, which was coming off from the water trail that were her tears. "Marcy, are you okay?" I asked.

"No… I'm not okay!" she exploded. "I hate my fucking life! I just want it to be over!" She buried her face in her hands as I placed my hand on her forearm. She winced in pain immediately and pulled away.

"Oh no…" I gently grabbed her sleeve and pulled it down. What I saw made my spine shiver. She had been cutting herself, as revealed by her red horizontal cuts on her wrists. She quickly pulled her hands from her face, hiding the scars again. "Marcy, why?" And then I figured it out when I saw her face. She had smudged her makeup on her face, revealing a giant bruise on her left cheek. I could feel my anger heating up my body. I felt my fists curl so hard that it nearly punctured my skin. _That fucking asshole. I oughtta kill him._ I thought.

"I didn't want you to see me like this, Finn," she wiped more tears from her face, revealing more of the bruise. It was bigger than I originally perceived, covering her entire left cheek. Ash must have punched her. Really hard.

"Marcy look-" before I could finished my statement, someone stepped out of the corner of my eye. It was Ash, holding a bright pink teddy bear with long arms and legs, and in his other hand, some flowers. There was a card in an envelope attached to the flowers, labeled 'Mar-Mar'.

Ash walked up to us. "Hey Mar-Mar… I wanted to apologize for what I did. I'm sorry. It won't happen again. I'm really sorry. I hope you can forgive me." He proceeded to kneel down and handed her the stuffed animal and flowers. She immediately cheered up and stuck her hand out so that Ash could help her up, princess style.

Marcy may not have been able to see the kind of shit this guy was pulling, but I could see right through it. Ash was the prime example of an abuser, who's one of many traits is that he appears charming, showering the girl with gifts to lure her back into his trap. I looked at Marcy with a look, attempting a somewhat mental conversation with her. _You can't be fucking serious_. She looked back at me in confusion, for she had no idea what my facial expression meant.

She wiped the tears from her face, making sure not to smudge her makeup. She waved her hand in my direction. "This is Finn."

He stuck his hand out, expecting a handshake. "Hey, my name is A-"

"Yeah, I know who you are." I interrupted him rudely.

"Whoa calm down dude. What's your problem?" he acted clueless when deep down, he knew what I was talking about. I kept my cool, trying not to start anything in front of Marcy. I could see his short fuse flaring. He stepped up, his face close to mine. He was only slightly taller than me. "If you got something to say, say it to my face." I stared right back at him, trying to hold myself from wrecking his face. I looked at Marcy, who was shaking her head back at me. I stepped down. "That's right." Then he shoved me, knocking me into the mud. "Heh… faggot." He then turned his attention to Marcy, who throughout this whole ordeal, did nothing. "C'mon babe. Let's go."

She stared at me in horror, trying to decide what to do. I shook my head, but she ignored it anyway and left with Ash. As they were walking away, I could hear Ash whisper into Marceline's ear. "I don't want you around him anymore. He is bad news for us."

* * *

That night, after a long shift at the Tree House, I walked back home to find Marcy sitting on the front porch, with her hands covering her face, once again. She was still wearing the same hoodie I last saw her in. Honestly, I wasn't surprised that she was upset, knowing the kind of person Ash is. Oh how they forget their apologies so quickly. For a moment, I thought about whether I should see what's up. I actually considered not bothering her because I was still angry at her from earlier today, but she couldn't help herself. Ash's claws were so deep into Marceline, she couldn't tell the difference between right and wrong anymore. To her, there was only Ash. That was her only choice. I decided to walk up to her. "What's wrong?"

"Just go away, Finn." She was crying. I noticed her hands were in a rather weird position as they were cupping her face.

"Marcy…" I placed my hand on her cheek, trying to not put pressure on her bruises.

"Leave me alone, Finn. I don't want to see you right now."

"Marcy, it's gonna be alright," I reassured her. The grip she had on her face loosened, and slowly, I pulled her hands away from her face. She had blood gushing from her broken nose, a bloody aftermath of Ash's rage. "Oh god…" I pulled her into my embrace, making her sob even harder. I didn't care if she got her blood on my blue work uniform. I felt like I just had to do it. She melted into my arms, wrapping her arms around me and crying into my shoulder. For a moment, all felt right, despite the terrible circumstances. That was when I realized that I had to have her; that I loved her. I pulled off, brushing her hair away from her beautiful face. "C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." She nodded in agreement. I held my hand out, but when she tried using it as leverage, she didn't have enough strength to get herself up of her porch. The sight made me angry; not at Marcy, but at Ash. The abuse was beginning to take a toll on her mental stability, causing her to become weaker over time. I picked her up, bridal style and entered the house.

* * *

I set her down on a chair that I had placed in the bathroom. She was so drained from the abuse and crying, she seemed almost lifeless. I held her face in my hand, examining the extent in which her nose was damaged. "Well I have good news… I guess."

"What?" she asked silently.

"Your nose isn't as damaged as I thought… granted it's still terrible that Ash did this to you. I had originally thought that he shattered your nose cartilage. He just only dislodged it."

"How is that good?" she asked.

"It means we don't have to take you to the hospital. I could fix you up right here." I placed her damaged nose in between my right forefinger and middle finger. Before I began, I gave her a precaution. "Okay, I'm not going to lie, this is going to hurt like a fucking bitch. You have to try your best not to scream so loud, okay?" She nodded slightly, trying not to cause herself pain (I still had her nosed clenched between my fingers). "Okay… on three. One… Two…" I quickly wrenched her nose back into place, making her scream in pain so loudly, that I had to cover her mouth in order to stop my eardrums from bursting. After a while, I finally let go of her nose, cleaning the blood trails with alcohol wipes. "Don't touch your nose or put any pressure on it, okay?"

"Okay… What the fuck happened to three?"

"If you tensed up, I might damage the nose even further. Trust me, its better if you don't expect it."

She let me unzip her long-sleeved hoodie because it was drenched with blood. I tossed it into the corner of the bathroom and cleaned her up some more. I noticed that she was wearing a t-shirt, a gray Beatles t-shirt that fit her form really well; then I noticed her cuts on her wrists. There were more than I previously had thought. Or did she cut herself some more? I couldn't stand the thought of it. After I cleaned off the rest of the blood, I threw the alcohol wipe down in anger. "Marcy!" I yelled, making her jump. "I have kept silent and held my tongue for far too fuckin long, and as your friend, I have to say this. You have to leave Ash or he is going to kill you."

She looked down, rubbing her skinny jeans with her finger, shyly. "Well he is only violent when he drinks…"

"How often is that?"

"Look, Finn. I still have faith in Ash, alright? He is a good person at times and I feel that that person is still inside of him." She looked up at me. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this. It doesn't affect you in any way whatsoever…"

"It does affect me-"

"How does this affect y-"

"Because I'm in love with you, Marceline!" My sudden outburst lead both of us to a long moment where nothing could be heard except for the crickets outside, chirpin like they do every fuckin night. I looked at her widened eyes as a result of my statement.

"What?"

"I love you." I knelt down, placing my head on par with hers. "I just want you to be happy, and be safe. You can't do that with Ash around." I pulled her in for a long kiss, and when I thought it was over, I attempted to pull away. She had a sudden burst of energy, almost as if I had transferred it over to her. She grabbed my face and pulled me back in, kissing me furiously and passionately. I remember wondering whether this should happen, but I melted into it without a second thought. I returned her passion and began kissing her some more. With her hands still gently grasping my face, she then rested her forehead on mine and whispered two words.

"Don't go…"

I nodded and kissed her excitedly some more. She wrapped her arms and legs around my kneeling body, mentally signaling me to take her to her bedroom. From that point on, the rest of the act was a huge blur. Minutes were getting faster and faster as we removed each other's clothes. Things kept getting faster and faster until, all of a sudden, time stopped, leaving us both on her bed, wondering what in the ever living fuck, just happened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a whole lot less depressing to write than my previous one. Go ahead and review, especially constructively! **

**Also, i am going to take a 2-3 day break. That's what i did in the Transcendence story, right before i wrote the chapter of Finn vs. Jane, and i wrote an amazing chapter, so much so, that i surprised myself. So that's what i am going to try to do. I will see ya then! Sorry about that in advance.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solar-Sickness: Thanks for the compliment!**

**vodnikGAZ: This is the way I had always pictured Ash to be, and thanks for the compliment!**

**BossKing109: Well, i am not going to say much about that except that there are some people with a terrible upbringing, where they learnd the abusive behaviors by their parents, and there are some that are abusive just because they are. Ash is the latter.**

**ATV145: did you mean if the fucked at the end of the previous chapter? if so, then yes!**

**Disclaimer: Ash is a fucking dick.**

* * *

**Marceline**

* * *

Man, that night was a total fucking blur. It all just seemed to move so quickly, almost as if it were a slideshow of snapshots until we were left just laying in her bed, just staring at the ceiling above of us. I couldn't believe what just happened. After a moment, I suddenly sat up. "Oh my god! I just cheated on Ash!" I buried my face in my hands softly, so that I didn't put any pressure on my nose. "How could I do this to him!?"

"How could _you_ do this?" Finn said as he slowly raised his voice. "How could he do that to you?" He pointed to my bruises. "And that?" He pointed to my cuts on my wrists. Then we just sat there quietly, looking down. "Look Marcy… I love you… I still mean it… It's okay if you don't love me back, but I need to know… how do you truly feel about me?" I looked at him, not knowing what to say. "… because tonight…" he continued. "… it meant something. To both of us. So how do you feel… about _us_?"

"Finn… the truth is… I don't know how I feel about us." I looked into his eyes, and then looked back down at my lap. "What we did… it can't mean anything. It just can't. Ash wouldn't want this."

"What do _you_ want, Marcy?" I was dumbfounded by his question. I never really thought about it. Ash had never asked me anything like that because he had always made the majority of my decisions. "Well?"

"I don't know…"

"No… I know you know how you feel. I know you know what you want. You are just afraid to admit it, Marcy." His honesty surprised me, for he had never been so brutally honest in the time that I have known him. "God… he has his claws in you so incredibly deep. He's beaten you into submission to the point where you become completely dependent on him."

"Finn…"

He pivots himself, getting off the bed and putting his clothes back on. "Marcy, I can't stand seeing you like this, every night. I don't care if you don't love me, but you cannot stay with Ash…" after putting on his pants, he looked back at me, holding my hand. "You have to leave him. He is going to kill you. Not directly, but he will, and I don't know if I could live with that." He released my hand and walked towards the door. "You need to do the right thing, Marcy," and after that, he opens my bedroom door and leaves.

My thoughts were as jumbled as my room. _What just happened? _I thought to myself. So many answers came in to my head. Do I really like Finn? Yes. I do like him, but it couldn't happen. I'm with Ash… Will Ash's actions eventually kill me? Even with the evidence marked all around my body, I still believed that Ash had the potential to be good. To change. I turned off the light, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**Finn**

* * *

School was finally over and it had been almost a full day since Marcy and I had did the 'thing' together. As I opened my locker, I thought seriously about what happened last night; hell, I have been thinking about it the whole damn day. We haven't spoken much since. Frankly, I was worried. Even though I told her to do the right thing, I somehow knew she wouldn't do it. She couldn't. How could I expect her to? There was only one thing I could do. Help Marcy in her time of need. To make sure she doesn't harm herself. In the end, it would be her decision to break up with Ash, not mine. God did I feel helpless. The girl of my dreams being treated like dirt by a douche bag. I stuffed my books into my backpack and slammed the locker shut.

That's when I heard loud rustling noises echoing through the halls. Pounding noises on the metal lockers. I went to go check it out, see what's going on. As I slowly peeped my head around the corner, I saw Ash was terrorizing the students in the high school. He was pushing this rather nerdy looking kid into the lockers, grabbing him by his collar. "Give me your fucking wallet, turd."

Marceline was there, trying to stop Ash from harming the poor kid. "Ash stop! Now!"

"It's in my pocket! Just take it!" screamed the little guy.

I saw him give a sickening smile to the poor bastard. He grabbed the wallet from the guy's pocket and slapped the glasses off of him. That poor kid didn't deserve any of it. Ash then tossed him onto the floor and counted the change inside his newly acquired wallet. "Thanks for the wallet, turdface!"

Marceline was appalled by her boyfriend's actions, so he snatched the wallet out of his hands. "You aren't going to take his wallet, Ash."

"Mar-Mar, give it back!" He forcefully grabbed her hand, trying to pull the wallet away from her, and when he finally lost his patience with Marcy, I lost my temper. He cocked his hand back to slap her, and when he was about to release, I darted over there as fast as I could. I grabbed his arm that was about to strike her, and with my other arm, I shoved my elbow into his neck, nearly crushing his wind pipe between my elbow and the locker behind him. I didn't see Marcy's reaction at the time, but I could only assume that she was in utter shock. I then wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him down, kneeing him in the gut. I then threw him to the floor face down, kicking him as he tried to get up. I was so consumed by rage, I had no idea what I was doing, but the instant gratification of kicking his ass felt great. After what seemed like the fifth time I kicked him, he flipped over. I mounted him, pinning his arms to the ground. I grabbed him by his collar and cocked my right hand back. I punched him in his face as hard as I can. Once… twice… three times… that time I heard a crunch as I had dislodged his nose.

_Karma's a bitch, isn't it._

Ash was bleeding profusely from the nose and after about the fifth time, once again, Marcy grabbed my arm as I was about to strike again. "FINN STOP!" I looked at her, who was frightened by my wrath. I cooled down, my anger slowly dissipating. I quickly pulled away from her grasp, staring back at the bloody victim that lay underneath me. As I stood back up, I looked back at Marcy, who never took her eyes off of me. I don't remember the look I gave her, but it wasn't a sorrowful one. I grabbed the poor guy's wallet and handed it back to him. He was sitting on the ground, staring at his broken glasses. The poor guy didn't deserve any of this.

* * *

Later that night, as I was doing my homework, I received a series of texts from Marceline. I wasn't sure if I wanted to respond, but I decided against it. I picked up my cell and began to text her back.

* * *

Marcy: Why did you do that?

Finn: Because he deserved it.

Marcy: No he didn't. He didn't do anything to deserve that savage beating from you.

Finn: Are you really gonna sit there and take his side? He was about to hit you. You should be thankful because I stopped that.

Marcy: Don't try to make this about me! You asked me what I wanted last night? Well here is what I want. There is a part of me that still has faith in Ash, and I felt like I was about to accomplish that. What I didn't want is for you to beat him to a bloody pulp. That's exactly the opposite of what I wanted.

* * *

When she sent me that text, I had realized that I had made a horrible mistake. She was right. The answer to the issue wasn't violence. In fact, violence just escalates things. After thinking over it for a while, I finally texted her back.

* * *

Finn: Marcy, I'm sorry for the pain that I caused you today. What I am not sorry for, though, is for kicking the ever living shit out of Ash. He had it coming.

Marcy: God damn it Finn, that isn't what I meant. I wanted you to have faith in me!

Finn: I don't have faith in what you are doing because Ash is a lost cause! He is an abusive asshole and you deserve much better!

Marcy: Like the guy who beat my current boyfriend to a bloody pulp? Yeah, that is a much better choice.

Finn: Whatever Marcy. I'm tired of trying to help you. You obviously don't want it.

Marcy: Who asked for your help?

Finn: Whatever then. I know you know that he is bad for you. You are just too scared to admit it because you hate yourself, because he made you that way. The only way that you would learn is if something terrible happens to someone you love because of him. I'm done!

* * *

After I wrote that text, I turned off my phone and threw it against the wall. I flung my head towards my pillow, crying my eyes out, which is something that I haven't done since Dad died.

* * *

The following morning, I left to school alone. It was nearing my graduation, and as a senior, I was supposed to have as little on my mind as possible, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Marcy. I wanted to apologize to her so bad for last night. I said some things that I shouldn't have. That is why you don't ever want to fight over text messages. It's always the best to do it in person. The whole time, I wanted to call her up and cry my heart out, but she wouldn't want to see or hear me. I just tried to put it in the back of my mind, but something else was bothering me that morning. Up from the moment I left home, I could not help but get the feeling that I was being followed.

I tried to shake the feeling, but it never left my mind. I started walking faster to school and as I turned the corner, I could feel more people tailing me. I sped up, nearly almost running at this point. I was about to turn the corner when out of nowhere, two guys came out of it, staring right at me. I darted right by them as they tried to catch me. Ash must have sent his minions to do his dirty work for him. I had thought that if I raced through many obstacles and people, they would eventually lose sight me, so I ran into the nearest place that had a huge population, the farmer's market in midtown.

I was dashing through the local farmer's market, not bothering to look behind me. I had no time to lose, nor could I hesitate. If I slipped or even stop for a second, they would catch me, and I couldn't let that happen. I shoved people out of the way, knocking them into all sorts of fruit kiosks. "Get out of my way!" I yelled. I knocked over carts of fruit and crates in an attempt to slow down my pursuers. It worked only for a little while. I ran and ran and ran, not seeing an end to this chase until finally, up ahead, across the street, there was an alley, where it was divided into two sections by a gate. I darted for the alley, hopping over the hoods of the parked cars with great agility. Thank god I made it through the street okay, for I must have nearly been hit at least three times by oncoming traffic. The gate was fast approaching. I had to time this perfectly, otherwise, I'm a dead man. I approached the right side of the gate that cut off the alley, and with my right foot, I hopped, placing my left foot onto the fence. I then hopped off the gate with my left, launching me higher. Afterwards, in a step-by-step formation, I placed my right foot on the wall of the building perpendicular to the gate, hopping off with it once more. This gave me enough height to grab the top of the fence and push myself over and above the top, launching me even further. I landed on the other side, rolling on impact to lessen the strain it would do to my body. I turned around, still running backwards a little bit, and taunted the fat retards pursuing me. "Yeah that's right, mother fuckers! Fuck all you bitches!" I turned around to continue running, and suddenly, a beat up car drove up in front of me, effectively blocking the exit to the alley. A bunch of burly people walked out of the car, slamming their doors shut, and approached me, crackling their knuckles all at once.

The guys who were chasing me from behind had finally caught up with me. I guess their fat asses finally got over the fence. I was completely surrounded. I couldn't run anymore. Then I thought of Marcy, how I loved her, and how sorry I was. This was my punishment for doing this to her, and it was time for me to pay for my crime, but I wasn't going to go out without a fight. I looked around, figuring out my situation. There must have been about ten guys directly around me, with another ten behind them. I raised my fist up and took a swing at the guy right in front of me. A successful hit, knocking him down to the floor. I tried the same to the guy on the left, which missed because he ducked. He got me with a blow to the gut, which knocked the wind out of me. The goons from behind me had me restrained while the ass holes in front where punching my face in. I continued to think about Marcy because the thought of her was the only way for me to take my mind off of my pain. _I love you Marcy, and I'm sorry for hurting you_. These words echoed through my head as the goons continued to pummel my face in. Finally, the threw me on the ground, which I had thought was the last of it. A few continued to kick my gut and I blacked in and out. The next couple of moments were snapshots, from them kicking my gut, to them beating my face in, trying to break every single bone in my body. Then, finally, they made way for a familiar figure.

A familiar male voice spoke to me then. "You shouldn't have fuckin messed with me, turd." He pulled out a switch blade and brandished it with his fingers, slowly drenching it with his blood. "And now you're going to die." He shoved that blade into my abdomen. Oh god, how it hurt so bad and when he pulled it out, blood was gushing everywhere. Then… I blacked in and out again, just seeing snapshots of him and his gang leaving. That fucking bastard who stabbed me was Ash. I was in no condition to do anything about what he had just done. I couldn't even fucking move. The only thing in my head for the entire time I was conscious was Marceline, so I just sat there, thinking of her as I lay there, moaning, bleeding, dying…

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this really long chapter. Dont forget to leave a review and ask questions if you like. I will answer them if they dont spoil the plot. See you guys in 2-3 days!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I can say only one thing in response to the reviews in my previous chapter lol. A whole lot of Ash hate. Its understandable. i hate him too.**

**Disclaimer: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Marceline**

* * *

I felt terrible for what I said to Finn last night. I know he was just looking out for my best interest, and I shouldn't have been so rough on him. I wanted so badly to tell him I'm sorry, but he wasn't at school today. Maybe it was senior ditch day or something, but what made me question his disappearance was the fact that Bonnie was also absent. At lunch, I sat alone because no one was there. Ash was off doing god knows what and Finn and Bonnie were MIA. When the bell finally rang, I had gotten a text from Bonnie.

* * *

Bonnie: Finn's been stabbed. He is in the ER right now.

Marcy: OMG WTF? WHAT HAPPENED!?

Bonnie: I don't know. I guess he got jumped while passing through an alley. No idea how it happened. You should come by. He would like to have you around.

* * *

The text messages left me breathless. Who on earth would want to hurt Finn? Of course, I already knew the answer to that question. I was dating him. Then I realized that Finn was right… that he had always been right from the very beginning. I looked back down to my phone and responded to Bonnie.

* * *

Marcy: I'll come by later tonight. I have something I need to do first.

* * *

After stopping by my house, I made my way towards Ash's place. I had put on shorts and sharp stilettos because if it was one thing I knew about Ash, he is much more truthful when he was horny. I just had to make sure. When I finally arrived, I knocked at his door. He opened it up. "Mar-Mar, what are you doing here?"

"Just thought I would drop by." I wrapped my hands around his neck and pulled him in for a fake passionate kiss. I moaned and moaned some more to get him all riled up. Pretty soon, he was getting all handsy and shit. I felt disgusted, but it was all for Finn. I finally pulled back to ask him the question. "Did you stab Finn?"

"Yes…" he answered without a second thought.

I immediately pushed him away. "HOW COULD YOU!?" I screamed at him. "He was my best friend!"

"It was your fault. I told you to stop hanging out with him!" He screamed back. "You did this to him!"

"So you stabbed him because of me? Is that what I am to you? Your scapegoat?" I had finally gotten fed up with his bullshit and was able to finally see past the curtain in front of my eyes. He blames me for something terrible he did. Who the fuck does that? "You know what? Fuck you Ash. It's over, you psycho!"

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going anywhere!" As I turned around to open the door, he grabbed me from behind, trying to wrestle me to the ground. I struggled for a moment, but I couldn't win over his strength. Thankfully, I had razor sharp stilettos on. I lifted my foot up and kicked him in the shin, puncturing my heel into his leg. He broke his grip and fell back, screaming in pain. When he was crawling on the ground, I kicked him in his gut over and over until I ran out of breath. One kick for each time he hit me, verbally abused me, touched me and raped me.

"Don't come near me again, you dickless asshole." I turned around and reached for the handle.

"Marceline… If you leave… I will kill him." I stopped, frozen in place. Not because of fear, but because of anger. I turned back around and kicked Ash in the gut so hard that he flipped over to his front side. I shoved my razor sharp stilettos onto his boingloins. From my purse, I took out a knife, the same blade that had once been drenched with my own blood.

"You can't threaten me anymore Ash," I said, menacingly, as I pressed down my heels on his nuts. "Just you try and hurt us. If anything happens to Finn, I swear, I will fucking hunt you down and I will castrate you with this knife. If you think I'm kidding, just fucking try it." I saw Ash look at me in fear, a look I have never seen before. God it felt so great to have control once again.

"You wouldn't…"

"You aint seen nothing yet." I stomped his nuts one last time and walked towards the door, but before I opened it, I said one last thing. "I should kill you right now, but I won't. I am not gonna stoop down to your level of filth. But if I so much as even catch a whiff of your scent, I will kill you and I will not hesitate to do so." I opened the door and left the dickless asshole to rot in his loneliness.

* * *

I finally arrived at the hospital. It wasn't really that far of a walk from school, but it was quite the distance from Ass's place. It was worth the walk though, because for once, I felt free, liberated, to do as I please, with no ball and chain to hold me down. The first thing I thought of was Finn, and within that thought, I realized that he was special. Perhaps something I should hold on to. When I arrived in his room, all of his family was in there: Bonnie, Jake, Margaret. Bonnie was the first to notice me. She ran up to me and hugged me. "Oh Marcy…"

"Don't worry Bonnie. Its over… I dealt with it." She hugged me even tighter, sobbing her eyes out. "How is he?"

"He's stable..." she replied as we both looked towards Finn, who was unconscious. "He lost a lot of blood and has been out for hours, but he should be okay." She turned back towards me. "So what happened with Ash?"

"We broke up."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say I took an approach that had him lying on the ground, cowering in fear."

"Stomped his nuts?"

"Yep!" We fist bumped.

"You go girl!"

I pulled a chair up beside Finn and sat down next to Bonnie. I held Finn's hand gently, caressing it slowly, hoping he would wake up soon. Hours had passed and still no sign of him being conscious. Bonnie and I never left his side and even Margaret tried to stay as long as she could, but she had to go to work. Jake had to leave to tend to something that he had planned with Kim (Lady) for a while now. After a while, even Bonnie had to leave the room to get something to eat, so it was just Finn and I, alone.

So many things popped into my head as I stared at Finn. _What if he never wakes up? It was all my fault. He was right from the very beginning. God I should have listened to him._ After a while, I couldn't take it anymore. I began to shed tears over him, wishing that he would wake up so I could tell him how sorry I was.

I bent down, whispering into his ear. "Finn… I'm so sorry. I should never have let this happen to you… I'm so sorry." I suddenly felt his hand twitch in my grasp as I kissed him on his cheek, his forehead, his nose, and finally, his lips. A long and passionate kiss as I cried my heart out. Suddenly, I felt him returning the kiss, and while my initial reaction was to pull back, I fought against it and melted into it. Finally, I pulled back and looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Marcy… It's not your fault," he said quietly as he held my face that was drenched in tears. "Don't beat yourself up."

"Finn…" I held his hand with both of mine. "You were right… I was too stupid to understand. You were right from the very beginning."

"It's okay, Marcy. Its fine. As long as you're safe…"

I kissed his hand as I held it against my forehead. "Finn?"

"Yeah?" he asked faintly.

"… I love you."

He held my hands tighter with his single hand. "I love you too." From then on, we just sat there, quietly enjoying each other's presence.

* * *

Woah, wait up guys. The story isn't over. I did see Ash one last time. It was right before a show and Finn, years into our relationship, had accompanied me to my concert. We were on in fifteen minutes and as we entered the building, I looked across the street. There was a homeless man, dressed in rags. Other's walked passed him and even Finn didn't see him, but I knew who he was. He was just sitting there, next to the alley, alone, drinking his sorrows. I felt nothing for him, in fact, he deserved it. I would never forgive what he did me and to Finn, and I never will. He just sat there drinking his sorrows away. The last I heard of him was that he had accumulated debt with the wrong people. He's probably dead by now.

I, on the other hand, was living the life. After years of performing all around New York, we finally got signed on by a record company and from that point on, the Scream Queen's exploded. Finn toured with us, providing creative input and he even learned how to make artificial techno beats; in fact, the Scream Queens collaborated with him a lot. Just a few months after being signed onto the record company, Finn proposed to me. Of course I said yes, you idiots! Ahh… you should have been there. The wedding was small and quiet, just the way we liked it. We just lived our lives traveling from city to city, all over the globe. I was so happy, living my musical dream with a husband that I could not stop kissing.

* * *

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. I know most of you wanted Ash to die by either Finn or Marceline's hands, but i dont view them as killers in this story. Plus I like the idea of Ash dying ironically. Dont forget to drop a review on this chapter! Also, I have two more ideas planned, but unfortunately, i wont be getting to them until at least 2 weeks or later. I want you guys to choose my next story. **

**A. Ooo vs Aaa: the battle of the multiverse (May contain OC characters).**

**B. Survival Instinct: the Simon and Marcy story (Contains OC characters).**

**Feel free to choose, or not choose or whatever. Also, if there is anything i can improve on, let me know!**

**PS: if you havent checked out my Oneshot based on my dream, its up on my profile! it was crazy man lol. Follow me so that you will be notified when i post**


End file.
